prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (January 22, 2010)
While the main event of the January 22, 2010 Super Viernes show was a CMLL World Heavyweight Championship match between champion Último Guerrero and Héctor Garza the main focus of the show was the first block of CMLL's first ever Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament. In the main event Último Guerrero successfully defended the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship against Héctor Garza, winning two falls to one. This was Último Guerrero's 8th successful title defense since winning it on December 22, 2008. The Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament featured wrestlers who do not usually team up, in fact most of the teams are on opposite sides of the Tecnico/''Rudo'' (Fan favorite/villain) divide. The teams each represented the region where they went to wrestling school, representing Mexico City, Guadalajara, Jalisco, the Lagunero region and Nuevo León in the tournament. To determine the match-ups in the tournament a representative of each team entered a Battle royal where the order of elimination determined when the team would wrestle in the first round – the first two wrestlers eliminated would face off, then the next two and the next two, with the final two men in the ring facing off in the last of the opening round matches. The battle royal included El Terrible, El Hijo del Fantasma, Averno, Dragón Rojo, Jr., Euforia, Mascara Dorada, Máximo and Misterioso II. After the match order was determined the actual tournament began. The first match saw Atlantis and Mascara Dorada defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. and La Sombra. While Atlantis is a Rudo the team got along without any problems, Atlantis wore his own Tecnico white mask and wrestled a tecnico style to complement Mascara Dorada. The second match saw Máximo and Mr. Niebla form a team that quickly earned the nickname La Peste con Amour, "the Love Plague", born from Mr. Niebla being part of La Peste Negra ("the Black Plague") and Máximo's Exótico ring character. The team won when Máximo kissed Blue Panther or Misterioso II, distracting him long enough for Mr. Niebla to sneak up behind him to roll him up for the pinfall. The third first round match paired longtime rivals Místico, CMLL's top Tecnico up with Averno, one of CMLL's top Rudos together to face Euforia and Averno's regular partner Ephesto. Místico and Averno came out with a surprising show of unity as they both wore masks that melded their own masks with their partner's mask, the arch-enemies got along in the match, handily winning it. The last match saw El Terrible and Volador, Jr. defeated Hijo del Fantasma and Mephisto to earn their way to the quarter finals. Atlantis and Máscara Dorada defeatedeed La Pestre con Amour when Máximo tried to kiss Atlantis to distract him, but ended up kissing Mr. Niebla instead, making him susceptible to a roll-up and pinfall. The most talked about storyline of the evening took place in the second quarter final match as Místico and Averno took on Volador, Jr. and El Terrible. Up until that night Místico and Volador, Jr. (Along with La Sombra had formed a trio called "Super sky Team", but on the night of the 22 that partnership ended. During the match Místico wrestled a much more aggressive, Rudo style especially when in the ring with Volador, Jr. Mistico would tear up Volador's mask and win by cheating. Following the match Místico kept attacking Volador, Jr. The semi-final match once again saw Místico continue his newly-found Rudo ways, tearing at Máscara Dorada's mask and wrestling a more brutal style than he usually wrestled. In the end Atlantis forced Averno to submit to win a place in the finals of the match. Initially it was thought that Místico's rudo tactics were just because he was teamed up with Averno, leaving his true aliegeance up in the air at the moment. Results ; ; *Apocalipsis and Inquisidor defeated Sensei and Trueno 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Tag team match (16:12) *Diamante, Metalico and Pegasso defeated Bronco and Los Guerreros Tuareg (Doctor X and Hooligan) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:37) *Ángel de Oro, Fuego and Metro defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Cancerbero, Raziel and Virus) by disqualification 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (8:07) *El Terrible and El Hijo del Fantasma defeated Averno, Dragón Rojo, Jr., Euforia, Mascara Dorada, Máximo and Misterioso II in a Battle Royal (3:50) *Atlantis and Mascara Dorada defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. and La Sombra in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (7:28) *Máximo and Mr. Niebla defeated Blue Panther and Misterioso II in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (7:11) *Averno and Místico defeated Ephesto and Euforia in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (3:48) *El Terrible and Volador, Jr. defeated El Hijo del Fantasma and Mephisto in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (5:31) *Atlantis and Mascara Dorada defeated Máximo and Mr. Niebla in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament quarter final match (2:20) *Averno and Místico defeated El Terrible and Volador, Jr. in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament quarter final match (8:08) *Atlantis and Mascara Dorada defeated Averno and Místico in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament Semi final match (5:00) *Último Guerrero © defeated Héctor Garza 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls singles match to retain the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events